GT-R: Great Teacher Rossweisse
by KurobaraIto
Summary: A day at Kuoh Academy for the new teacher Rossweisse
Rossweisse, the former Valkyrie, had just recently been reincarnated as a Devil under the Gremory household, specifically, she was the new Rook of Rias Gremory. Since Rias was still a student on Kuoh Academy, she decided to be a teacher there. And well, aside from handed the job of being the civics teacher there, a last-minute information that the counselor teacher falling ill made her the new counselor teacher.

Sitting inside the counseling room as she had no class to teach for the time being, she brewed a tea to calm her nerves. Despite the somewhat good start at her teaching, she had never consulted others before, so she did not know if she could do it. On the teacher meeting, she had tried to shift the task to Azazel, but the man casually said that she was the most fitting for this job with a laugh.

She heard the door opened, her heart pounded. Who was it, who was going to be the first student who consulted to her?

"Err, Rossweisse-san? It's me, Ise. I heard you are the new counselor teacher."

So it was Ise. She let out a breath of relief.

"Yes, I am. What's the matter, Ise-kun?"

"Ah, nothing. I'm just curious. This is actually my first time entering this room, you know… Rossweisse-san, what's wrong? Why are tears running down your cheeks?"

She actually cried in happiness.

"Ise-kun! Help me! Azazel left this job for me… Uguu~"

"A-Anyway, I don't actually have any problems, I just want to see you here."

She blushed.

"I-Ise-kun, for you to say something like that so casually…"

"So, have you solved any problems?" Issei asked as he took a seat on the opposite of her.

Rossweisse shook her head, "No, I haven't. And that is what troubling me, Ise-kun. Azazel is such a meanie to left this job to someone inexperienced in social skill like me…"

"We-Well, I'm sure if it's you, Rossweisse-san, you can definitely do it." Issei gave her an assurance with a smile.

"Ise-kun…" Rossweisse truly wanted to give him a hug, but it was not the proper conduct of a teacher on her duty so she refrained.

"Anyway, I'm going to have lunch, do you want to join me and the rest, Rossweisse-san?"

"As much as I want to because I am new, I can't. My duty here means that I must be here all the time except when I teach, so that any students can approach me for their problems."

"Is that so? Well, another time, then." Issei then left the room but not before he waved his hand. The boy was truly a good person. She could see why the others from the Peerage held him in such high regards.

Thinking about the new Peerage she was part of, she couldn't help but smile. Rias Gremory, her new King was a caring person. What they said about Gremory and their affection for their Peerages was true, after all. Himejima Akeno when she was not provoked was giving the vibe of big sister for the Peerage, and that was a good thing. Kiba Yuuto was like the neutralizer between the perverted Hyoudou Issei and the cutely childish Gasper Vladi, and Toujou Koneko just made Rossweisse want to pet her while Asia Argento was like the little sister of the group even if Koneko and Gasper was the youngest. Xenovia was also new like her, but she had managed to integrate herself to the Peerage fully.

She hoped one day she could be a part of that family.

She heard the door being opened once again, and her heart raced once again.

"Rossweisse-san, it's us."

The unmistakable voice of Hyoudou Issei came from the door. However, she did not understand what did he mean by 'us'. The answer came seconds later.

"I'm sorry for intruding," Asia came behind Issei, bringing boxes of bento.

"…" Silently, Koneko entered the room and took a seat on the sofa on the side of the room.

"Ahaha, it's good to see you, Rossweisse-san," the charming voice of Kiba greeted her as he entered the room.

"I-It's for Rossweisse-san!" Even the crossdressing hikkikomori Gasper came too! What was the occasion?

"Rossweisse-san, I can come here if I have problems, right?" Xenovia who came behind Gasper asked her.

"Ara, everyone is so excited for this, it also makes me excited," Akeno remarked while entering the room.

"How do you enjoy it here, Rossweisse-san?" and finally Rias entered and closed the door.

"What's the occasion? Why are you coming here together?"

"Ise here explained that you can't have lunch with us since you are also the counselor teacher, so we decide to have lunch here with you. I don't like leaving my Peerage alone," Rias explained.

The door opened and from it came Irina.

"Xenovia! Asia! You are so cruel! Why don't you say anything?! Oh? It's Rossweisse-san… oh! This is the counseling room, isn't it?"

"And Irina-chan is of course welcomed here."

She really wanted to cry.

Not because she felt sad or angry or hopeless.

She wanted to cry because she felt really happy. It was not the happiness she felt from buying things in 100 yen store. It also was not the happiness she felt from being chosen by Odin to become his bodyguard.

It was a genuine happiness she had longed for since her childhood. The happiness that she forsook in the sake of pursuing academic grades. The happiness that she had never been able to feel.

"Huh, Rossweisse-san, what's wrong?"

She covered her face with her palm in order to hide her flowing tears. Despite not wanting to cry, she could not hold it back.

She did not answer, because answering guaranteed that everyone would know she was crying.

"Rossweisse-san?"

She shook her head.

And yet, even if she tried her hardest to not show any weakness, even if she did not want them to see her crying, she felt her body being embraced.

"We're here with you, Rossweisse-san," Rias comforted her as she hugged her.

Ten minutes later, she had stopped crying and they ate lunch together merrily.

She was certain now that joining Rias' Peerage was the best path. And now, she knew that she would be able to handle whatever problems the students have. She had this good family after all.

Thus started the story of the Great Teacher Rossweisse, the best teacher Kuoh Academy has ever had.

 **A/N: Well, somehow I made this. This is just a oneshot, so don't expect for more. I always feel that Rossweisse fell below my expectation of her ever since she first appeared. She is an authority figure, so the figure I expect is a big sister of everyone, even Rias and Akeno as the oldest… and what happened is a disappointment. Then again, it may be just because my expectation of her was high. So yeah, no offense for any Rossweisse fan out there.**

 **I'm kidding, I just want to write a heartwarming story of the Occult Research Club.**

 **-KurobaraIto**


End file.
